


La Bruja y el Diablo.

by Caer_Mori



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caer_Mori/pseuds/Caer_Mori





	La Bruja y el Diablo.

**_"... Entonces la serpiente dijo a la mujer: No moriréis; Mas sabe Dios que el día que coman del fruto, serán abiertos vuestros ojos, y serán como dioses sabiendo el bien y el mal ..."_ **

**_Génesis 3: 4,5._ **

★

La cotidianidad es, en términos sencillos, una suerte de comodidad probable. Algo que la mayor parte de los animales necesitan para su subsistencia porque su entendimiento adaptativo depende en gran medida de los hechos que le rodean sean siempre iguales, siempre los mismos que el día anterior, sin variaciones, pues la realidad resultante difícil de asimilar si tantas cosas cambian de golpe.

Lo cotidiano es pues, un refugio para los moradores del mundo.

¿Y qué es lo cotidiano entonces?

Lo cotidiano era asistir al colegio en horario de 7 am a 3 pm «en ocasiones un par de horas más» de lunes a viernes, regresar al hogar en cuanto las clases hubiesen terminado. Lo normal era asistir temprano a la congregación cada domingo.

Para Isabel, el ritmo de la cotidianidad era inalterable, de su hogar al Instituto, del instituto a la casa. Cenar puntualmente a las 8:00 pm, ritual imperdible, y asistir incansablemente al rito de cada semana. Esa era la seguridad que la resguardaba, la seguridad de la escuela, la tarea, los rezos y su familia.

_¿Y por qué?_

Un día, a sus 18 años ya punto de terminar el bachillerato, se le pasó por la cabeza esa pregunta.

_¿Por qué?_

La primera de los exámenes preguntas quisquillosas llegó temprano por la mañana, tras examinarse en el espejo del baño y comprobar que no había ningún cambio notorio, ninguna espinilla en su rostro de alabastro pálido y terso, ninguna peca nueva. Sus ojos eran los mismos, grandes y color miel coronados por espesas pestañas oscuras, cejas prominentes. Su contextura era la misma, su finura la de siempre, digna de una muñeca, delicada y muy delgada, preciosa.

La mañana iba como siempre, para el desayuno lo habitual: avena con leche, pan dulce y una taza de leche tibia con una fruta. El sabor de aquella combinación ya le resultaba tan familiar que su sentido del gusto se adormecía y simplemente ella comía en automático sin sentir la textura de la avena, el dulzor de la fruta o la calidez de la leche.

Su día también fue regular, como siempre lo era. Entrega de tareas completas, pase de lista, un receso insípido en compañía de sus cámaras que apurados, elaboraban los deberes olvidados entre coros chillones y bromas airosas.

El retorno luego de la jornada iba como de costumbre, todo era habitual. Lo era su uniforme, camisola blanca neutra con un moño bermejo de tela escocesa en el cuello (detalle que a más de uno se le antojaba nerd), gabardina azul rey y la falda de tablilla, tela príncipe de Gales gris Oxford con largo hasta abajo de las rodillas. Calcetas impecablemente blancas y zapatillas (sin tacón) negras, lustrosas. Llevaba el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás solo sostenido por una sencilla cinta oscura, sin rastro de flequillo que ocultase la animosidad de sus mirada.

Incluso la monótona voz del parlante del subterráneo era la misma.

_\- Próxima estación, Parque Viñedos. Por favor prepare su descenso, la apertura de puertas es del lado derecho._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si todo era igual a los otros días que ella era la única que se puede identificar tan fuera de lugar? Creyó que se le pasaría y que al poco rato todo andaría como siemprea. Más al día siguiente su sentir no mejoró, aquella sensación de hiperrealidad le colmaba. Se consideró tan ajena a aquella normalidad que se sintió en congoja.

Y la misma incógnita se instaló en su cabeza, prácticamente de forma permanente.

_¿Por qué?_

No era la primera vez que preguntas así la asaltaban de pronto, sin embargo en otras ocasiones, respuestas breves como _«porque así son las cosas»_ bastaban para callar esas preguntas en su cabeza. Aquella vez no fue suficiente, porque la voz que identificaba como propia en su mente volvió a preguntar.

_«¿Y por qué son así las cosas?»_

No lo entendía, es decir ¿Por qué se molestaría a si misma con una interrogante cómo esa, que no conducía a ningún lado? Le pareció absurdo y recurrió al segundo método para dejar de pensar en trivialidades; le restó importancia. Sin embargo, esa elucubración comenzó a robarle su atención y acosarla en cuanto creyera haberlo olvidado.

Era incómodo.

Toda esa veborrea mental le acosó durante el horario de clases toda la semana, durante las actividades deportivas y no conforme con eso, le persiguió a la casa todas esas tardes en la soledad interna que le brindaban los viajes en subterráneo (pues cuando más rodeado de gente se está, cuando más muros instrospectivos levantamos sobre nosotros). Durante la hora de la comida de aquel viernes de enero, la madre de Isabel, mujer de piel trigueña, ojos claros y mirada cansada pero esperanzada le notó distante.

-Come hija ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

Sobre la mesa habían servido cuatro platos, dos para Isabel y su madre, dos más para las mellizas, las hijas menores quienes nacieron siendo los padres de Isabel ya maduros, casi como una bendición del cielo a quienes creyeron solo tendían una hija; de esos cuencos humeaba un guiso caliente con alubias y carne de cerdo.

La mayor de las hijas no había probado bocado desde que se había sentado a la mesa, se dedicó a revolver el caldo con la cuchara mientras el calor se escapaba en forma de toscas espirales de humo traslúcido. Pero Isabel no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, en su cabeza solamente persistian esas incógnitas que de pronto, de buenas a primeras se amontonaron una sobre otra para atacarle como un enjambre que no da tregua. Un segundo llamado de la mujer mayor finalmente atrajo su atención.

-No, mamá- dijo escuetamente -tan solo me siento cansada, hoy fue un largo día.

La pubertad había llegado sin demasiado caos a su vida, en lugar de todas las complicaciones que los padres suelen sufrir con los hijos, Maciel había sido bendecida con una hija que no le había dado problemas, era honesta y estudiosa, no se juntaba con malas influencias. Era lo que cualquier padre podría pedir, una hija con un futuro prometedor, obediente y educada, dulce y comprometida con su familia, que no salía ni se iba de fiesta, servicial, noble. Recatada y sencilla. 

_Como una muñeca._

Sin embargo, la preocupación le asomaba por los ojos cuando la notaba demasiado callada y la invadio el temor de que algo malo podría haber sufrido, o mucho peor que eso; que ella hubiese hecho algo malo y no le tuviese la confianza suficiente como para contarle ¿pero por qué no le contaría? era su hija, la que siempre hace todo le contaba, si se callaba las cosas entonces todo comienza a ir mal, y no dejaria que cosas malignas entrasen a su hogar.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decirmela- dijo la mujer en un intento por aproximarse y descartar cualquier intervención maligna en la vida de su hija.

Pero Isabel no dijo nada, sin saber muy bien qué clase de interruptor se apagó dentro de sí se limitó a entender las intenciones de su madre, se llenó los labios del caldo de alubias y sus ojos se deslizaron a mirar a las mellizas, quienes tonteaban con un pedazo de pan en lugar de comer. Su vista se enfocó en la pared mas cercana a la mesa, ahi, en un lienzo de al menos un metro veinte de largo por unos cincuenta centímetros de alto. Era una representación frívola de la Última Cena, su mirar repasó los rostros de esos hombres, buscando algún indicador de algo.

-Mamá ¿por qué eran doce apóstoles? - ni siquiera se contuvo -¿por que no podrían ser solo diez o quince?

Maciel se quedó perpleja un momento, luego se sonrió pensando de manera inocente que lo que maquilaba la mente de la joven era solamente la curiosidad por lo santo y sacro.

-Porque es uno de los números favoritos de Dios- resolución simplista que a entendimiento de la madre, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. A Dios le gustan los números, como el 7, el 8 y el 12 y hay números que no le agradan, como el 6 por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué? - la semilla de duda hablaba a través de Isabel, el tosco brote que había tardado tanto en germinar y brotar a raíz de la normalidad en su vida.

Porque lo imposible realmente no es. Incluso lo cotidiano puede engendrar semillas extrañas.

La pregunta tomada por sorpresa a la madre. Nunca lo había pensado ¿Por qué a Dios le gustaban esos números?

-No lo sé- era automático, la evasiva a preguntas de difícil augurio que prometió romper con ese rincón seguro en el que uno se refugia cuando las cosas no van bien. Porque eso era Dios, un lugar al cual ir cuando las cosas no marchaban bien. Isabel lo sabía, lo entendía porque así era como siempre había sido.

¿Por qué era Dios un refugio para algunos y castigo para otros?

Las caras de los apóstoles eran frías, sus rostros toscos e inexpresivos de cualquier don o gracia, en cambio parecían molestos o padecientes de gran dolor. El único que permanecía estático e impasible era el hombre del centro de la imagen, carente de matices cálidos. El treceavo; Jesús.

¿Por qué Cristo era de una manera tan distante y tan fría para sus apóstoles? o ¿para los espectadores de la imagen en sí?

-¿Nena? - repetimos la madre nuevamente, interrumpiendo la cadena consecutiva de preguntas. -No te preocupes por ello, Dios es bueno y sabe lo que hace, si el está con nosotros, nada temeremos.


End file.
